Mr Echo Part 3
by emp23ninjagirl
Summary: This is the story of how the sweet Echo Zane became the villain Mr. E. Part 3 is the redemption of Mr. E. Takes place in between season 10 and 11.
1. Chapter 1

I open my eyes. What happened? Where am I?

Memories flash before my eyes. The mask of hatred being found, Garmadon's resurrection, my failed mission, Garmadon's furious face right before I was completely destroyed.

I shake my head to clear those thoughts. If I was destroyed, how am I here?

I sit up to scan my surroundings. I'm in the work place of 'the doctor' where I had been upgraded. The doctor is bent over the counter.

When he notices I am awake, he breaks into a smile, "You're awake."

I hesitate to use my voice, but in the circumstances it is necessary, "How am I here?"

"Ah, good question," The doctor nods, "My daughter brought your broken body to me before she was thrown in prison. She said The Quite One ordered you to be fixed."

Harumi?

"But I have to say, Garmadon did a number on you. You've been out for years."

I snap my gaze at the doctor. Years?

"What happened to the Sons of Garmadon?" I ask.

"Oh, well," the doctor bites his lip, "The Green Ninja, I believe his name was Lloyd, defeated Garmadon, and all the members of the Sons of Garmadon were thrown in Kryptarium prison, including Garmadon, until…"

I ignore the rest of the doctor's words. I have all the information I need, and Garmadon is not important anymore.

"… After the Tornado of Creation, Garmadon just kind of left," the doctor is saying, "no one's seen him since."

I hop of the table and grab a wrench slyly of the table. I glare at him without turning my head.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the doctor gulps nervously, "your repairs aren't done yet."

In one move I throw the wrench with full force at his sleeve, pinning it to the wall. I dash forward, pinning his other arm with my hand. I stare into his fear filled eyes.

"W… wait!" he stutters, "You still need me!"

"I need no one," I growl, "There's only one thing I need to know; where is my brother?"

* * *

AN: Sorry Part 3 took so long. Overall Part 3 is only 3 chapters, so in a sense it's more like an epilogue. Hope you like the conclusion to Echo Zane's story!


	2. Chapter 2

I stare up at the long path of stair leading up to the monastery. Why so many stairs? I feel bad for the mailman, or just anyone who can't fly. I sigh and sheath my katanas, then begin the long climb up to the ninja's headquarters. With peace comes laziness and arrogance. And I am going to use this to my advantage.

Soon I am at the top. The doors are closed and locked. I will have to go around.

I jump and climb up the stone walls of the monastery. I cautiously check the main training area. No one is there.

In a separate room near the front of the building is a screen door. A shape dashes across the door. I scan inside the room. It's an old man, mediating with a steam pot in front of him. The ninja's master, Wu. And he is alone.

But he is not my target. It is for the better he wasn't with the ninja. I do not want to fight a real master.

I continue across the wall. On the other side of the circler monastery is a larger building, probably the ninja's. Outside are the ninja, doing various forms of activities, most of which are goofy and only for the purpose of fun.

I groan. They are all together. It would be much easier to choose a target that is alone. I suppose I could target the lightning ninja, who is undoubtedly the weakest…

But then my sensors alert me that not all ninja are present outside. My scanners confirm one is missing. Zane.

I scan the area for my brother and find him inside the ninja's building, in a secluded room. I smile. Perfect.

I jump down from the wall and sneak around to a window connecting to the building. I squeeze through and dash down the hallways. I stop in front of a sliding screen door. Zane's room is right behind this door. It is time to finish this.

But right before I open the door it slides open on it's own and I stumble into the room. It is small but quaint, very blue and ice themed, with bookshelves lining the walls, and a fairly large window lighting the room with yellow lights.

I hear the sliding door close behind me. I spin around to find Zane in front of the door. He isn't glaring, but has a calm, almost sad expression on his face.

"Mr. E." he says softly, "we need to talk."

I glare at him, uncertain about what is going to happen. I am on edge, but wait for him to continue.

"I know who you are," Zane begins, "Master Wu told me about my brother. Don't ask me how he knew, he's mysterious like that sometimes. Echo…" his voice breaks, and he pauses for a second before continuing, "I'm so sorry you were left in the lighthouse. But all the people here value you. I value you. You don't have to be alone anymore."

I blink. I can't believe this. Everyone values me? Is this some sort of sick joke?

My head snaps up to glare at my brother, "I can't believe you. What do you really want from me?"

Zane shakes his head, "Nothing, Echo. I just want my brother back."

I clenched my teeth. Does he really think I'd fall for that low of a trick?

"Why am I even talking to you?" I yell, "I should be knocking you down that cliff like I did last time."

Zane cautiously steps forward, "Because you know I'm telling the truth. Because you want this more than anything."

"No, no, NO!" I back up quickly, emotions flooding my mind, overwhelming my system, "I hate you! You took my father away from me. You took EVERYTHING FROM ME!"

I grab my katanas and swing wildly at my brother. He jumps up on the bookshelf, avoiding my blades. I scream and grab Zane's legs and throw him out the window. He goes flying out onto the grass. I charge, jumping on my brother and pinning him down. I punch him over and over, but Zane makes no move to attack me. He lets me hit him, refusing to fight.

I yell and hit him one last time, then I crawl away from him, breathing heavily. Zane sits up, dents and scraps all over his face and body, but he is not mad. He simply sits there, waiting for me.

I close my eyes, "Why?"

Zane smiles warmly, "Because I love you, little brother."

I hit the ground in anger, "You're lying! How could you love me after everything I've done to you?"

"You are my brother," Zane reasons, " and I care about you no matter what you've done."

I groan and look him in the eye, "How can I trust you? How do I know you won't turn on me like everyone else in my life?"

Zane shrugs, "I suppose you don't. It takes a lifetime to truly learn to trust. Especially when that trust has been broken and bruised, like yours."

He crawls closer, "It takes one step. One leap of faith. You have to trust me. Trust me that I love you, and want what's best for my little brother. Please."

I crawl away and am backed into the wall. Zane comes closer, his hand outstretched.

My breathing grows rapid. I could grab his hand. I could join him in his world of love and friendship and finally be accepted.

I slam my eyes shut. No. This has to be some sort of scheme the ninja cooked up. It has to be. There's no other logical solution.

I slowly open my eyes and look into Zane's. They are so full of love and care. He really wants me to join him. He wants his brother back.

I stare down at Zane's hand, "Your brother is gone. Harumi reprogrammed him and turned him into a monster. I am not Echo."

"But you can be," Zane urges, "I know you can be. It's not the code that makes a nindroid. No matter what happens to us we have the choice to change. You don't have to be Mr. E. anymore."

I look back into his eyes, and for a moment, I believe every word he says. I see a future filled with warmth and family. And for a moment I watch my hand rise, growing level with Zane's hand. They are so close; I can feel the warmth of his hand.

But in a split second I grab Zane's arm and bring him to me. I punch his chest hard, throwing him back on the grass.

"Stay away from me!" I yell, "I don't want your help. I'm perfectly fine without love. I don't need you!"

I charge him, ready to knock him down the cliff, ending him for good this time. I draw my swords and is ready to knock my brother back. I punch him to the side, then the other side, tears streaming down my face. I am ready for the final blow, I am—

Before I know what's happening I am being embraced. Zane has wrapped his arms around me in what is known as a hug, something I have never experienced. I gasp, feeling the warmth of Zane's arms soak into me. My swords clatter on the ground, tears falling down my face. I lean in and wrap my arms around my brother. Zane was right, he was right about everything. This is what I have always wanted, always needed. And it feels better than anything. I smile as I feel Echo return and Mr. E. fade away and disappear, feeling no sorrow at the demise of the villain.

We let go, my tears drying now.

"Zane, I'm so sorry," I choke, guilt drowning me, "Mr. E… I thought he was my only option, but—"

"It's alright, all is forgiven," Zane smiles, "I'm just happy to finally meet my real brother. Here, lets just take this off." He twisted my helmet off, "You don't mind if I toss this off the cliff, do you?"

I laugh, "Not at all. I never liked it anyway."

"Good," Zane tosses the helmet into the mist, then turns back to me, "I like seeing your face.

I smile, then looked away, playing with my hands, "you don't think… you don't think I could meet the ninja… Jay, and Nya, and—"

"Of course, Echo," Zane nods, then leads me over to the ninja. At first they are shocked, to say the least, but when Zane explains everything, they grow more relaxed.

"Nice to meet you… Echo," Cole pats my shoulder awkwardly, unsure of how to react.

"Yeah, don't sweat being evil before," Kai nods tensely, "We know… eviler people."

"Ignore them," Lloyd smiles, the only one ok with my change, "Welcome, Echo."

I smile gratefully, but who I really want to see are Jay and Nya. I turn to them, "Do you remember me?"

Jay hesitates and glances at Nya. She bites her lip, then smiles sadly, "Yes, Echo, we remember you."

"Wait, you do?" Cole raises an eyebrow, "From when?"

Nya sighs, "It's a long story. I'll tell you later."

I can't look them in the eyes, "Why didn't you come back for me?"

Jay and Nya hesitate, looking at each other. Finally, Jay speaks, "Well, Echo, there was never enough time. The rest of the ninja didn't remember anything, so we never told them anything."

Nya sighs, "I guess it just made things simpler to pretend nothing happened, including meeting you." Nya grabs my shoulders, "We're so sorry, Echo. We made a mistake, and I hope, in time, you can forgive us."

I smile, "In all honesty, before my upgrade, I thought the whole thing was a dream. I wasn't expecting you to come. I formed my own prison, and I don't blame you in the slightest." I grab Jay and bring them both in a hug.

When we break apart Nya looks greatly relieved, "I was so worried you were going to be furious."

"Yeah, and turn back to Mr. E. on us," Jay pips up awkwardly.

"Thank goodness he's gone," I laugh.

The ninja all pause in confusion.

"Wait, like, gone, gone?" Cole asks.

I nod, "I'm not sure how, but I believe he was deleted. Mr. E. won't bother us any more."

"Oh," Kai shrugs, "well, that's good."

"Indeed," a voice cuts through the air. We all turn. It's Master Wu. He is walking down the steps of the ninja's building, a cup of tea in his hands.

"I'm glad to see Mr. E. is no longer inside you, Echo," Master Wu approaches me, "Here, drink this."

I gratefully accept, gulping down the warm and tasty liquid. The cup is drained in a few seconds.

"Echo, I believe with the proper training you could become a valuable member of the team," Master Wu continues, "how would you like to stay here awhile with your brother and help us set up for Christmas?"

Great joy and excitement floods me, "Of course. I'd be delighted."

"Excellent," Master Wu smiles kindly, "for now, why don't you settle in to a room? We have plenty of empty ones. We could easily make one for you."

"Uh, Master, if you don't mind," I request, "may I sleep in my brother's room?"

Master Wu nods, "If Zane's ok with it, then so am I."

Zane puts an arm around my shoulder, "Of course."

"Then I'll have a bed put in Zane's room shortly." Master Wu adjusts his hat and turns back to the monastery. The ninja follow, asking me lots of questions.

Finally Lloyd interjects, "Guys, give him a break," he turns to me, "how about we introduce you to the world of video games?"

My eyes widen, "I'd like that very much. What is a 'video game'?"

"Oh, you're about to find out, Echo," Lloyd laughs, and we race to the gaming room. We play all day, until Master Wu orders us to bed. I snuggle into bed, my brother right next to me. I sigh. This is the dream I have had all my life. And now it is finally here. And for the first time, I couldn't wait for Christmas.

* * *

AN: Echo has returned! To be honest this chapter gave me a lot of trouble. But hopefully you enjoyed it.

One more chapter to go until the Mr. Echo trilogy comes to a close. Thanks for sticking with it!


	3. Chapter 3

I wobble on the ladder as I hang up the multi-colored lights.

"Careful, Echo," P.I.X.A.L. calls.

"Sure thing, Pix," I call back. After I hang the last string I slide down the ladder and join P.I.X.A.L. and Zane down below.

"That just about does it for the inside," P.I.X.A.L. turns to Zane, "What room will the tree be placed in?"

"Not inside," Zane responds, "The Christmas tree will be placed out front, on the opposite wall of the mural. We've cleared away all the equipment, and Kai's working on the bonfire."

"Is it safe to have a bonfire so close to the tree?" I question.

"As long as we have the water ninja with us," Zane reassures.

"Hm, Cole's helping Master Wu find a tree," P.I.X.A.L. almost says to herself, "And Jay and Nya are decorating outside. Do you think they need help?"

"You can go ahead and check," Zane says, "I still have gingerbread men and the Christmas cake to bake, not to mention the sweet potatoes I promised Jay I'd make."

"That sounds like a handful," P.I.X.A.L. puts her hand on his shoulder, "are you sure you don't want help?"

"As long as I get started soon I'll get everything done in time," Zane grabs her hand and gives it a squeeze, then turns and walks down the hall to the kitchen.

P.I.X.A.L. stares after him a moment, then breaks her trance and walks toward the door that leads to the outside, "Come on, Echo."

"Coming," I reply and am instantly at her side. P.I.X.A.L. flings open the doors and steps outside with me at her tail. The ground is covered in a soft blanket of snow, giving it the perfect Christmas setting.

P.I.X.A.L. freezes for a second, presumably scanning for Jay and Nya. I search with my eyes, my advanced upgrades deleted along with Mr. E. But I am grateful Zane had cleansed my body of rust and fixed my limbs so they wouldn't fall off anymore.

P.I.X.A.L. abruptly turns, craning her neck to look up at the roof, "Jay? Nya?"

"Oh, hey Pix," Jay's voice call from the roof. He slides down from the roof and lands next to us, "You already done with the inside?"

"Yes," P.I.X.A.L. responds, "do you need any help?"

"Actually, we're almost done here," Nya interjects from somewhere above us.

"If I may ask," I begin hesitantly, "what are you doing?"

"We're putting up Santa and the reindeer, of course!" Jay exclaimed with a joyful smile.

"Forgive me, 'putting up Santa and the reindeer'?" I ask.

"Oh, don't worry, they're not real," Nya reassures.

"Who is Santa?" I glance at P.I.X.A.L. and Jay for an answer.

"Seriously, you've never heard of Santa?" Jay says judgingly, "He's like, the mascot of Christmas."

"According to folklore, every year at Christmas Santa Clause goes around the world to bring presents to everyone." P.I.X.A.L. explains.

"Hey, not just according to folklore," Jay corrects, "Santa's real."

"Sorry to burst your bubble Jay, but Santa was never real," Nya says, "I had to learn that the hard way when I discovered Kai putting presents under the tree."

"You believe what you want, Nya, but I know he's real. I've seen him," Jay smiles dreamily.

"I'm sure," Nya says sarcastically.

"Do you think Kai needs help with the bonfire?" P.I.X.A.L. inquires.

"Oh, Kai's been done with the bonfire for awhile now," Jay informs, "He went out to get ideas to make the party 'hotter', whatever that means. He should be back any moment."

"I'm BACK!" Kai yells from behind us, making me jump.

"Hello, Kai," P.I.X.A.L. greets, "do you need any help?"

"Guys, I just got the best idea for the party," Kai ignores us in his excitement, "We should all sing Christmas Carols!"

There is silence.

"Yeah, I'm not doing that," Jay shakes his head.

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun," Kai insists.

"No, I don't think so," Jay says firmly, "Thanks for trying, but I think we'll all have a better life if we don't sing carols."

Kai huffs, "Fine. I'll keep looking," Kai storms off and down the stairs.

"Wait, Kai! Do you need any—" P.I.X.A.L. is cut off when Kai slams the monastery doors, shaking some of the snow off the walls.

P.I.X.A.L. sighs, "I guess we're on our own, Echo."

Nya slides down from the roof and joins us, "Well, when Master Wu and Cole come back you can help them with the tree."

P.I.X.A.L. bites her lip, "But who knows how long that could take. What are we supposed to do in the meantime?"

Jay grins wickedly, "Oh, I've got an idea."

P.I.X.A.L. raises and eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

* * *

I scream as Jay pushes our sled down the hill, the wind sharp against my face. P.I.X.A.L. laughs behind me, holding tight to me as I direct the sled around trees. Nya speeds past us on a snowboard, while Jay arrives on the other side on a pair of skies.

Our sled bounces up as it hits a rock, launching us high into the air. We scream as we bounce back to the ground, spinning out of control.

We skid to a stop, Jay and Nya already at the bottom. We laugh as we drag our things back up the hill to start the whole thing again.

After about a dozen times down the hill, we decide it's time to head back to the monastery. P.I.X.A.L. drags the sled, while Nya holds the snowboard and skies. Jay hoists me on his back, and we race off, hoping we won't be too late to the party.

* * *

We rush in, but thankfully the party hasn't started yet. We did miss our chance to help decorate the tree. But it did look beautiful. It shone into the night, and the ornaments all have different pictures inside them. The ninja crowded around the tree, looking at different pictures or shaking presents to figure out what was in them.

"Oh, I think this one's a pair of socks," Jay teases, "And it has your name on it, Zane."

"I wouldn't get too excited, Jay," Zane responds right back, "This one seems like a Christmas plate."

"Well, don't break it!" Jay exclaims when Zane shakes the box to prove his point.

"Hey, I remember this," Nya points to an ornament near the bottom, "our first real team picture."

"Oh, yeah," Cole smiles, "that was when Lloyd was still an annoying little kid."

"Hey, it's not my fault my father was the worst guy in Ninjago and my mother left me in the Darkley's school for bad boys." Lloyd argues.

"Guys, in this one Cole was a ghost," Jay laughs.

Cole rolls his eyes and doesn't comment.

"Who put Ronan on the tree?" Nya criticizes.

"There's me and Zane at the Nin Jago mall!" I exclaim.

"Everyone, it's time," Master Wu says from the top steps of the building, "Zane has prepared a wonderful meal that I can't wait to dig into."

"Can't we open presents first?" Jay whines.

"To be a ninja, you must learn patience," Master Wu decides, "Presents will be last."

Everyone groans, but the smell of dinner draws us in. It is a magnificent feast. The roast is perfect, and the vegetables are great, but my favorite is the gingerbread men. I only get a small slice of cake, because Cole eats almost three fourths of it.

After the meal we play many games. Pin the tail on the reindeer, hide and seek, and a little sledding off the roof. We make a popcorn string to hang on the tree, but a lot of it gets eaten. We go back outside and wrap the sting around the tree. And around the tree we simply talk and laugh, recalling favorite memories.

Finally, it's present time, "Alright everyone, gather around," Master Wu calls us together in a half-circle. We sit, everyone anticipating and very excited.

"I assume you all know that we decided on a Secret Santa this Christmas, since we don't have the budget to get everyone a gift," Master Wu explains, "So everyone brought a gift for the person I assigned you to."

"We know all this, can we just open presents now?!" Jay yells, unable to contain his excitement.

"Very well," Master Wu smiles, "Who would like to go first?"

"I will, Master," Cole stands. He goes into the pile and grabs a small dark blue wrapped present, "I had Jay for Secret Santa. So, here you go Jay," he sets the present in front of Jay, then sits down, watching Jay's reaction.

Jay excitedly rips the paper and opens the box. He pulls out a card, "'to my best friend, Jay. Thanks for always being by my side, even during the times when we fought. I hope we stay best friends for a long time.' Thanks, Cole. We will stay best friends."

He sets the card down and looks back in the box. His face lights up as he picks up a small video game, "Fists to Face 4? Oh my gosh, thank you so much! I've wanted this for so long now!"

Cole laughs, "I'm glad you like it."

Jay puts the video game down and stands, "Well, for Secret Santa I had," he laughs nervously, "Nya."

He quickly grabs a card and a tiny robin's egg blue jewelry box, getting poked by the tree's low hanging branches. Jay straightens and hands the card and box over to a shocked Nya, then nervously sits back down next to her.

Nya first opens the card, "'Nya, in all the dangers I've faced, it wasn't my powers or battle plans that kept me going. It was always you and your love that pushed me on. I will always love you, my yang.' Wow, Jay, thank you so much. I love you too." she leans over and gives Jay a kiss on the cheek, then carefully opens the jewelry box and gasps, "Oh, Jay, it's beautiful."

She lifts up a shiny silver heart locket.

"Open it," Jay whispers.

She complies, and her smile grows, "It's a picture of me and you. Jay, I love it. I'll wear it everyday." she proves her point by sliding it over her head.

"It looks beautiful on you," Jay smiles and squeezes her hand.

Nya squeezes back, then stands and grabs the biggest present of all. It was bright red and had the card on top, "This one is for Kai."

Kai snatches it and opens the card, "'Kai, thank you for always looking out for me. You are and will always be the best big brother ever. P.S. Forgive me. I had to.' Well, thanks for the first part. Not sure what to say to the second part."

Nya chuckles under her hand.

Kai rips the paper, and opens the box. His face falls as he pulls out another, slightly smaller box, "You didn't."

He tears open the box, and out came another. Everyone laughs as he pulls out box after box for a straight 28 seconds.

Finally, he opens a very small box and smiles greedily, "Finally, the real present."

But his good mood doesn't last long. He pulls out a bottle of hair gel. But not just any hair gel. Defying Gravity Extra Strength hair gel.

The group collapses laughing. The perfect sibling prank.

"Good one, Nya," Jay wipes a tear from his eye.

"Ha, ha, hilarious," Kai mocked sarcastically, "Where's the real one?"

"That's it, Kai," Nya laughs, "Merry Christmas."

Kai does not look pleased in the slightest, but Wu prompts him to move on. So he grudgingly stands and reaches for a small green box with a crude red bow on top, "Here you go, Lloyd, Merry Christmas."

"I hope it's better than hair gel," Lloyd teases.

Kai folds his arms and flops back on the ground.

Lloyd looks at the tag on the bow, "'I will always have your back, Green Ninja.'" Lloyd seems pleased. He undoes the bow and opens the box. His face turns perplexed, "A Nin Jago mall gift card?"

"You can get whatever you want!" Kai leaps up, a giant smile on his face. When he doesn't get a reaction he sits back down, "it's what I would've wanted."

Lloyd clears his throat, "For some reason Master Wu assigned me… Master Wu, for Secret Santa. So…" Lloyd digs into the shrinking pile and pulls out a cardboard rectangular box. He hands it to Master Wu.

"Thank you, Lloyd," Master Wu accepts the gift, "I am excited to see what is inside." He pulls the box open and grabs a poorly cut piece of paper serving as a card, "Seems someone ran out of money."

Lloyd blushes and backs into his seat.

Wu scans the paper, then sets it down and faces Lloyd, "Thank you for those generous words."

"Wait, what did it say?" Jay interrupts and is shushed by everyone.

Master Wu reaches into the box and pulls out a tea packet. He studies it curiously.

"Hm, I've never seen this type of tea before," Wu comments.

"Earl Gray," Lloyd clarifies, "I hear it clears the mind."

Wu nods, "Intriguing. Thank you. I look forward to drinking it."

Master Wu stands gracefully, "This year I chose the Master of Earth, Cole."

Cole's eyes widen, but he remains silent. Master Wu grabs a perfectly square box wrapped in black paper.

Cole takes it, uncertain of what is inside. But Cole is elated to find a quadruple chocolate cake.

"I can't believe it," Cole said breathlessly, "is it _all_ for me?"

Wu nods.

Cole laughs joyously, "Sweet cake, we meet again." He dashes inside to grab a fork and knife.

The group turns to Zane, P.I.X.A.L. and I.

"Why haven't they gotten gifts yet?" Jay whispers loudly to Nya.

"It's a triangle," Nya explains, "It would be like if I had you, you had Cole, and Cole had me."

"Oh, gotcha," Jay nodded.

Once Cole comes back Master Wu speaks, "Who of the remaining three would like to go first?"

"If I may, I would like to go first," Zane spoke up, a box in his hands.

Wu nods in approval.

Zane walks up to P.I.X.A.L. "For my love and Secret Santa, P.I.X.A.L."

P.I.X.A.L. smiles warmly as she receives the gift. She lifts the lid off and pulls out an ice blue scarf with white snowflakes.

She wraps it around her neck, "That's very sweet, Zane. And it's warm and comfortable. Thank you."

Zane nods.

P.I.X.A.L. leans over and whispers in my ear, "Do you want to go next?"

I jump up and grab a poorly wrapped mug and the card I'd made myself. I walk over to Zane slightly nervous, "I had you for Secret Santa, brother." I lost my words, so I sit back down and let the card do the talking.

Zane smiles knowingly and opens the card, "'Dear Zane, you have been so kind to me, even after all the horrible things I have done. You've always been there for me, and I thank you for always being someone I can look up to. I love you, brother. Echo Zane.'"

Zane looks up from the card, transmitting his thanks and love through his eyes. Then he rips the wrapping paper to reveal a glass mug, designed and layered to look like ice. I had found it in the store and it reminded me of him.

Zane smiles warmly, "This is wonderful, Echo. It's the perfect gift."

I beam with pride and gratitude. My brother likes my gift! It was worth the cost just for that.

I notice P.I.X.A.L. has already grabbed the last gift under the tree, a thin rectangle wrapped in red and green wrapping paper. She walks toward me, "I suppose you already know who I had. Echo Zane, this is not only from me, but from all of the ninja," She hands the gift to me, "Merry Christmas."

I stare at it for a moment, anxious anticipation making my hands shake. I gingerly rip the paper, revealing to gift inside.

I freeze. It's a photograph inside a shiny golden frame, and one I am familiar with. It's the day Master Wu invited everyone from my past over to see me. We had posed in front of the monastery, all of us smiling and laughing when Dareth had sneezed, spilling his drink all over Ronan. All the ninja were there as well, even Master Wu and P.I.X.A.L. I was at the top of the stairs right next to Zane and P.I.X.A.L. We had our arms around each other, laughing along with everyone else.

But that isn't what stopped my breath. It's the words at the bottom of the picture. They read, _Welcome to the Family, Echo!_

I can't speak, can't even look away. Family. Me… in a family? In this family? It was more than I could imagine. I belong. I am valued by my… family.

"Look at the back," Zane suggests.

I turn the picture over and all of my feelings are doubled. It is the signature of the ninja, including Wu and P.I.X.A.L. I read the message in the center of it all and feel my heart stop:

_And so I say a sacred trust  
Is yours to share, is yours to keep;  
I hear the voice of men of just,  
I hear the step of men who leaped;  
And down to the endless future, too,  
Your own shall echo after you._

_-Master Wu_

_I think I know why Father named you Echo. You are the echo of kindness and love, and you carry it out to everyone around you. You certainly have to me. Never stop changing lives, brother._

_-Zane_

I feel tears fall down my face. They are not tears of sadness, but of joy. I barely manage to whisper a thank you before I am over come with emotion. Everyone is around me in an instant, embracing me in a group hug. I soak in the warmth and love, a true smile on my face. I'm home.

**THE END**

* * *

AN: And that's the end of Mr. Echo! Thank you all who stuck with this story! I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it!

P.S. I apologize for the cheesiness and sappiness of this chapter. I tried to make it a cute ending, and unfortunately there were side affects.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

(Christmas in Autumn, Why Not?)


End file.
